claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Flora
Flora is Claymore No. 8 of Clare's generation. Her nickname is "Windcutter Flora" (風斬りのフローラ, Kazekiri no Furōra), after her lightning-fast sword drawing technique. It is considered to be the fastest draw of any Claymore. Etymology "Flora" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Furōra" (フローラ, pronounced "fu-roar-ah). In the West, "Flora" derives from the Latin "flosis," meaning "flower." "Flora" is the Roman goddess of beauty and flowers. Claymore's Flora is an exceptionally (physically) beautiful character. Her Windcutter technique is believed to named after the Greek myth of the West Wind. Appearance Flora had long, slightly curly hair. She wore the standard Claymore uniform and had silver eyes like the rest of the Claymores. She is considered to be physically beautiful. Height: 180cm (5ft 10.86). Personality Flora was a very kind and caring Claymore. She always follows orders from her superiors and becomes Miria's second-in-command during the Northern Campaign. Unlike most of the other Claymores (such as Helen) who speak in blunt English, Flora is soft-spoken and always uses polite language, even when she is trying to impose tight discipline on Miria's behalf. Abilities Windcutter The Windcutter is Flora's signature technique. It requires Flora to draw and re-sheath her sword at lightening speed and since it doesn't consume any yoki she can use it continuously without tiring. This technique earned her the nickname "Windcutter Flora" and the title of "Fastest sword amongst the Claymores". Though this title goes to Clare, the technique is still considered one of the fastest draw of any Claymore. Clare uses this technique after Flora's death. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 3. *Yoki: B *Agility: A *Muscular Strength: C *Spirit: B *Perception: C *Leadership: B Biography The Northern Campaign As a division captain during the North campaign, she led the following Claymores: Lily (#18), Wendy (#30), Karla (#39), and Clare (#47). During the first battle of the North, Flora was unwilling to rely on Clare and Karla due to their low rank and lack of power. She tried to end the fight immediately, but the Awakened Being her team was against evaded her attack and awakened. Flora went to attack again and was almost killed by an attack from behind by Karla, who was being controlled by the Awakened Being. It used its Yoki-controlling abilities to pin the rest of the team to the floor, putting them at Karla's mercy. Clare uses her Quick Sword to break the ground and save them. Undine's team then arrives as back up, with Undine and Deneve eventually managing to sever the Awakened Being's head. The creature was still alive however and attempted to force Wendy and Juliana over their limit. Flora uses her Windcutter to slice the being's head, saving the two Claymores. Clare helped by using her Quick Sword, which impressed Flora. After the first skirmish, she challenged Clare to a duel in order to test her Windcutter sword style against Clare's Quick Sword technique. After the duel it was determined that Clare's Quick Sword was faster but less precise of the two techniques while still being of equivalent power. After that confrontation, Flora surrendered the title of "Fastest sword amongst the Claymores" to Clare. In the second skirmish Flora was left to be guarded by Clare on the orders of Jean, who realized Rigardo was killing the team captains. When Rigardo attacked Jean Clare abandoned her post to help her. Flora was then left unprotected and at the mercy of Rigardo. Flora was killed by Rigardo with little effort on his part. Posthumously, Clare uses and has mastered Flora's Windcutter technique during the seven year time skip. Relationships Clare When Flora first encounters Clare she though Clare was an ordinary claymore warrior fighting in the Northern Campaign. However when she sees Clare using her "Quicksword" technique she changes her opinion. She challenges Clare to a duel to see who has the faster attack and gives her title to Clare when Clare's attack is faster. She seems to have great respect for Clare from then on. Miria Flora seemed to have great respect for Miria and had complete faith in all her decisions. She grew annoyed at Undine criticising Miria's plans and explained how the plans had worked out perfectly. She also had no problem using her Windcutter to quiet the othe Claymores when Miria was trying to speak. Anime and Manga differences In the anime, Flora and Clare's duel is interrupted by Jean before it can begin. Instead, Flora questions Clare and Jean's motives and exclaims that she does not trust them, but her attitude changes when Clare tells her about her grudge with Priscilla and about Irene's sacrifice. The three of them make a promise to survive the following battle, no matter what. Out of the three warriors, only Clare survived. Additionally, Flora seems to know about Irene in the anime, whereas she never mentioned her in the manga. Behind the Scenes Category:Claymore